


The Elevator

by Servena



Series: Swipe Right - BoB Omegaverse AU [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alpha!Babe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Elevators, Hook-Up, In Public, M/M, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega!Gene, Scenting, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: How hard can it be to just wait a little longer? They shouldn’t be doing anything like this on a public elevator.
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe
Series: Swipe Right - BoB Omegaverse AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701361
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	The Elevator

The hotel appears as a bright column of steel at the end of the street, flooding the side walk in front of it with golden light. Gene has only ever seen it like this, he’s never been inside, never had any reason to go in. Briefly he wonders if the guys he’s about to meet have that much money that such an expense comes easy to them. They didn’t look like it on their picture, dressed casually and without much bling, but looks can be deceiving. Not that it matters to him, since he’s not looking for anything long term.

He’s not looking forward to leaving the cab either. His body feels heavy and sleepy from the warmth and the gentle movements, and he’s sunken deep into the soft seat, leaning against the door. Outside, big white snowflakes are reduced to brown mud by the traffic.

But as the car rolls to a halt, he catches a glance at a familiar redhead in front of the entrance. He looks just like he did in the picture, slim and lanky, like his legs are somehow too long for the rest of his body. It’s strangely endearing. He’s wearing a dark green jacket that goes nicely with his hair, but despite this he’s wrapped his arms around himself and walking back and forth to keep himself warm. He must have been waiting for a while.

He doesn’t even have to wave, the alpha spots him as soon as he’s slipping out of the cab. With a few long steps he’s at the driver’s window, handing him some crumpled dollar bills from his pocket to pay the bill. Only as the cab pulls out onto the street do their eyes finally meet.

“Hi”, the other says with a grin that can’t quite hide his nervousness. Gene takes that as a good sign, he’ll take a nervous alpha over an overconfident one any day.

“Hi”, he says back.

“I’m Babe. But I guess you already knew that.”

He takes the offered hand in greeting. “Gene.” Outside their scents are blown away by the wind, but the warmth of the alpha’s hand hand alone sends an electric current right up his arm and makes his heart beat faster. Get yourself together, you aren’t thirteen anymore, he scolds himself, but he also knows that the reactions of his body are more and more outside of his control.

“You must be freezing”, the alpha says suddenly as he picks up on the way Gene is shivering. “Here, take my jacket.”

It’s not too far to the entrance, but Gene takes it anyway. He all but buries himself in the thick fabric and is suddenly enveloped in the other’s smell, which is spicy like burning wood, but without any bitterness. He stumbles a bit and takes a deep breath through his mouth to steady himself. Alone in his room he’d still have some time, but in the presence of the alphas his heat will fully kick in much sooner. Already he can feel something flutter deep in his belly, and his skin tingles in expectation of even the slightest of touches. His head feels like someone stuffed it with cotton wool.

He follows the redhead through the revolving glass doors into the lobby, where the sudden warmth hits them like a wall. Gene unzips the jacket, but doesn’t give it back yet.

“We’re pretty far up, so we’ll take the elevator”, Babe explains as he steers them both through the crowd. They leave the express elevators for the business men always in a hurry and instead take a slower one that’s blissfully empty.

Gene leans back against the wall as the floor beneath their feet starts to lift, filling the air with a low hum. Inside such a small space, it soon becomes impossible to ignore the smell of the alpha, even though he keeps a respectful distance. Gene can imagine that it can’t be any easier for him, even the scent suppressors he took earlier can’t fully mask the smell of an omega in heat, and Gene can see the alphas pupils widening as he picks up on it.

“The others made me wait for you. That’s what you get for being the youngest, I guess.” His voice sounds slightly shaky, but Gene has to commend his self-control, even though he’s currently hoping he’d have a little less. His whole body is screaming for the other to touch him. The numbers on the elevator panel seem to light up in slow motion.

“You smell nice”, he mumbles when he can’t take it anymore.

The alpha’s eyes light up. “Really? Nobody told me that before.” Gene just nods. He glances over and his eyes linger over the other’s hands, as he wonders what it would feel like to be touched by those long and slim fingers. Suddenly he’s too warm, he can feel his face burning, and he slips out of the jacket to get some relief.

“You smell nice, too”, the alpha says, almost stumbling over the words in his eagerness. “Sweet, but not too sweet. Just right.”

Gene bites down on his bottom lip to hide the whimper threatening to escape. How hard can it be to just wait a little longer? They shouldn’t be doing anything like this on a public elevator. But his head is swimming and it’s becoming more and more difficult to think straight.

The alpha steps closer, drawn in by an invisible pull, and the smell gets even more overwhelming.

The words are out of his mouth before he’s fully aware of them. “You can touch me if you want.”

“Really?” Babe says breathlessly.

“Yeah.” Please, please, _please_ do, the voice inside his head chants.

Gene is used to alphas being pushy, but the first touch is as gentle as if he were made of glass. Babe puts his hand at the side of his neck with his thumb resting lightly on his cheek. The feeling of skin on skin sends a shiver down his spine and he can’t hide the way he’s trembling.

It feels right, to be finally touched, as some of that desperate need is quelled to be replaced by pleasure. He gasps as Babe runs the tips of his fingers over his neck, goosebumps rising on his skin wherever they land.

“I’ve never done this before”, Babe says quietly. “I didn’t think it’d be… like this.”

He doesn’t elaborate, but Gene understands anyway. On the contrary, he has done this more times than he can readily remember, but still he wonders if it’s always been like this, if he had ever been reduced to this state so quickly.

It doesn’t matter, he tells himself. Just relax. He leans his head back against the cool metal wall and closes his eyes, focusing on the feeling. The alpha seems as overwhelmed as he is, he can hear his heavy breathing. The other hand sinks into his hair, and this time Gene can’t bite back a moan, it just feels so good.

“Is this okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah”, he mumbles quickly. He’s breathless, like he just ran a marathon, and his heart is matching the pace in his chest. The elevator is still rising, and with his eyes closed it almost feels like he’s flying.

When the alpha leans closer, he can feel his warm breath on his face, and for a moment he thinks he’s gonna be kissed. And even though he usually doesn’t do that in situations like this (or ever, a nasty voice in his head says) he doesn’t turn his head away, he just waits for it to happen.

The ding of the elevator rips both of them out of the moment. In their haste to get some distance between them, they bang their heads together and both wince at the sudden pain. Gene smooths out his clothes while Babe tries to look as innocent as possible. But even then they can’t really hide what they’ve been doing, as the cabin is still filled with their scents.

Babe visibly wilts at the disapproving glare of the older couple that appears behind the opening doors, and Gene can feel the shame burn in his cheeks. Way to go to confirm those prejudices, he thinks and mentally kicks himself.

The thought of spending god knows how many floors in this tense silence is excruciating, but mercifully Babe’s eyes catch the display in time. “Oh, this is our stop!” he yelps, and stops the closing doors with his foot. He grabs Gene by the wrist and pulls him past the couple into the corridor. Gene can almost feel their eyes bore into his back.

For a moment they both stare at the closed steel doors as they hear the elevator whirr away.

“Yikes”, Babe says into the silence.

“Yeah.”

“Sorry…” – “I shouldn’t have…” they both begin, only to trail off again.

Babe breaks the ice with a grin. “I better show you our room before Bill and Joe are gonna kill me for having all the fun by myself.” Only then does he seem to notice that he’s still holding on to Gene’s hand. He throws Gene a glance, but as he starts to walk down the corridor, he doesn’t let go.


End file.
